Sunshine Blues
by XtinethePirate
Summary: Sunburns can be terribly inconventient sometimes, even for Jedi Masters.... Anakin ObiWan slash. Rated for language & content.


I promise that the next chapter of Solstice Night will be forthcoming, lol. (winks.) But after being sunburnt from daring to venture out of my subterranean dwelling, this little bunny demanded to be written. I hope you like it!

* * *

May 3 2006 

Sunshine Blues

Obi-Wan moaned softly, leaning into Anakin's caress as the young Knight's hands skimmed tentatively over his flushed skin.

Anakin paused for a second, anxious blue eyes regarding Obi-Wan seriously through his ruffled mop of blonde curls. "I'm not… I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Obi-Wan gave his apprentice a quick, tight smile. "A little pain is unavoidable, Anakin," he said softly, closing his eyes and hissing softly through his teeth as his apprentice hit a particularly sensitive spot. "But don't stop…."

"Honestly, Master, if you had thought to wear sunscreen in the first place, this never would have happened," Anakin chided his Master with quiet glee, gingerly rubbing some more soothing bacta salve over the back of Obi-Wan's burned neck, prompting another quiet grunt of pain.

"I didn't – ow – think that the negotiations with the Banthui were – ow! – going to take quite so long, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied tersely, opening his eyes again to glower impotently at the bright sun streaming in through the windows of their apartments. It hadn't even occurred to him that the locals of the planet would be so _kriffing_ enthusiastic about a simple sunny afternoon that the entire diplomatic procedure would turn into an outdoor celebration.

Of course, Obi-Wan had to admit that drinking the potent local liqueur had probably not helped him any. But collapsing from heat stroke in front of natives was one thing, turning up the next morning looking like an overcooked lobster would be quite another. He could only hope that Master Luminara's claim that her bacta salve was a cure-all wasn't just an empty boast. Especially when a certain damnable former Padawan of his had pranced around all afternoon in equally revealing clothing without having the decency to get burnt at _all._

"I _did _grow up on Tatooine, Master," Anakin said softly, as though reading his disgruntled partner's thoughts. "After that, Banthui's one sun doesn't faze me at all." Wiping his hands off on his pants, Anakin scooted around on the bed to face Obi-Wan. He had to smother a grin; Obi-Wan was already paranoid about his freckles, but exposure to the intense sunlight had only made them more prominent.

Leaning in carefully, Anakin gently kissed the tip of Obi-Wan's freckled nose. Obi-Wan pulled back, blinking startled blue eyes at the younger Knight. Anakin paused, expecting a tirade about attachment or some other lecture taken verbatim from Master Windu.

But when no such resistance was forthcoming, Anakin smiled, moving to capture Obi-Wan's lips in his own. Softly at fist, a chaste kiss, Anakin delicately sampling the unique taste of Obi-Wan's perfect mouth breathing in his Master's scent, now tinged with the not-unpleasant aroma of bacta. Emboldened by his successes, giddy at the taste and feel of Obi-Wan, Anakin deepened the kiss, one hand sliding up Obi-Wan's thigh, the other tightening on the Jedi Master's shoulder –

"Ow! Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped, pulling back from the embrace quickly. Anakin flashed a sheepish smile at him. Sunburn. Right.

"Sorry, Master…" he mumbled quickly, gently capturing Obi-Wan's chin in his hand and kissing him again before the Jedi Master could get too grumpy.

Obi-Wan slowly pushed Anakin back down onto the mattress, smiling seductively as he skimmed his fingers lightly over the younger Jedi's bare chest. Anakin caught his breath as Obi-Wan softly brushed the pad of his thumb over one nipple, his hips bucking involuntarily as Obi-Wan lowered his head to catch the hardened nub of flesh between his teeth. Anakin's head fell back against the pillow, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he fought to control his body's reactions.

But when Obi-Wan's other hand teasingly toyed with the waistband of his pants, Anakin could no longer hold back. Growling low in his throat, Anakin hooked his legs over Obi-Wan's own and flipped them, pressing the Jedi Master roughly back against the mattress and –

"_FUCKING SITH HELL!_"

Anakin instantly leapt away as Obi-Wan shouted out a long string of obscenities, immediately alert for any danger. Reality hit a few seconds later, and he winced in sympathy as the imprint of his hands on Obi-Wan's skin faded from white back to an angry red.

"Master… Obi-Wan, I…."

His answer was a very dark glower, the effect somewhat diminished by the sun-reddened skin of Obi-Wan's cheeks. His sense of self preservation kicking in, Anakin slid off the edge of the bed, putting as much distance between himself and his glaring Master as was possible without _seeming _to be putting any distance between them.

"Should I…. do you want me to get you something to drink?" he asked tentatively, dimly remembering something about keeping sunburn victims hydrated. If only he had paid more attention in Master Luminara's class, instead of drawing loopy signatures of "Anakin Kenobi" all over his textbooks….

Obi-Wan whimpered softly in reply, curling up into a loose ball of despair. Anakin took a careful step closer, pressing a gentle kiss against Obi-Wan's hair. It was the only part of his Master that wasn't burned.

"Be right back," he promised. There was a muffled grunt from somewhere in the bundle of miserable Jedi Master that Anakin took to either be another curse or a _'hurry, I'll miss you.' _One of the two. Or just a noncommittal noise of pain.

Anakin had always prided himself on his ability to be fast. In lightsabre combat, in aerial manoeuvres, in seeking out a glass of water or similar for his suffering Master…. However, quick as he was, when he returned to the quarters he was sharing with Obi-Wan, he found that the other Jedi was already asleep, face scrunched up in an adorably freckled frown.

Seeing that the sunlight was falling directly on the bed, Anakin gently worked the sheet out from underneath his Master and covered him up. It wouldn't improve Obi-Wan's mood any to wake up more burnt than he had been before falling asleep.

Stepping back to survey his handiwork, Anakin couldn't help but smile faintly. An afternoon nap didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. An afternoon of sex with Obi-Wan would have been much more enjoyable, of course, but he couldn't really be choosy. It wasn't as though his normally uptight Master had pushed him away… well, he _had_, but not because Anakin's attentions were unwanted.

It was something, at least.

Smiling like a lazy nexu, Anakin crawled across the mattress to spoon up behind Obi-Wan, very careful not to hold his Master too tightly. Eyes drifting closed; he reflected that, all in all, the mission had gone pretty damn well.

Next time, they would just have to pack sunscreen.


End file.
